Inevitable Feelings
by JNCV Forever
Summary: Carls Birth day is coming up and during this time Jimmy and Cindy relationship grows into something wonderful. Please read and review! And I Dont Own Jimmy neutron Only Nick has that privledge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I DONT OWN JIMMY NEUTRON ONLY **NICKELODEON **HAS THAT PRIVILEGE. :(

**Ch.1**

**Emotion Miscouculation**

In Jimmy's lab on a saturday morning Jimmy had just goten done with another invention.

Gentlemen, I created the best invention ever, Jimmy said. Carl replied, but Jim you say that with every invention you make. True Jimmy agreed, but this one will help me and you guys with travling, I call it my Neutronic teleporter (it looks like a stick with flashing lights). It can take any body anywhere by thought.

Sheen jumping up says, COOL can it take me to Ultralord's Castle? Uh, it only takes to places that are real, Jimmy replied. Oh ok Sheen said.

But Jim, don't we just take one of your rockets or your hovercar to where we are going? Carl asked. well yeah Jimmy responded but batteriees and fuel are really starting to put a hole in my pocket. Plus this new invention will help me and Cind- (he cutted himself off realizing he almost admited only him and cindy where going to use) I mean you guys to places alot faster for more time to spare.

All of the sudden some one was knocking on the door. It was Cindy coming on time Jimmy had asked of her. _CRAP_, Jimmy said in his mind I forgot to get the guys out of here so me and Cindy could spend time togeather. At this time Jimmy pushed a button that made a big hose suck Sheen and Carl out of his lab outside back of the club house. Then he pressed another button that said Cindy on his keyboard chair in his lab to not only let Cindy in but to clean his lab to look nice for Cindy when she came in.

Ok Neutron, what do you want i could be with Libby right now she commanded. Then Jimmy responded simply to Cindy sly like, all I want is you Cindy. As he said this both Jimmy and Cindy (mainly Cindy) blushed. After a moment of silence Cindy in a nice and delighted way asked so what do you want to do? Jimmy responded well I want to take you to where ever you want to go with my new invention (both to go out with Cindy and to test the teleporter). Cindy said ok sure Jimmy that sound nice, so um how does this work? Well Jimmy responded, you just grab the stick and think on where you want to go, but in order for me to come along with you I need to be touching you he said blushing. Ok Cindy said as she grab the stick. Jimmy then grabed her hand making smile and blush.

Then on accident she thought of a wedding with her and Jimmy in it. They teleport in on someone elses wedding and Jimmy said where we? Cindy (embarrassed) said Opps and quickly thought of someplace else. They then wound up in Cindy's room. Cindy was then laughing hysterically and blushing. Jimmy too was blushing more than the color of mars and said maybe thats enough teleporting for one day and Cindy (still blushing) said yeah your right. Well Jimmy sagested well you want to go to the candybar in my hovercar ofcoarse? Cindy (faintly blushing now) said sure.

When they arived Sheen, Carl, and Libby where already there. Sheen (almost yelling) demanded Jimmy why in the world did you eject us from you lab earlier. Then Libby responded before Jimmy could say anything, isn't obvious Cindy told me she wanted to see Jimmy real quick so Jimmy wanted to be with her (Libby saying childishly).

Both Jimmy and Cindy (blushing nervuslly) said THATS NOT TRUE (at the same time). But Libby just rolled her eyes and thought _yeah right._ At that momment Carl asked Jimmy can you do something for me? Jimmy said sure Carl whats up? Well Carl started I was wondering if you can make me not allergic to hamsters so I can get one as a pet for my birthday next week. Sure Carl Jimmy said completely forgoten his birthday was next week. Thanks Jim Carl said I can't get a lama because my parents won't let me anyways I'll see you later as he left the candybar.

A\N: aww Jimmy is a nice friend. Next chapter will be up ASAP. (Please this is my first story please read and review) Thank you. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**The Gift Invention 50-50 Chance**

Jimmy's POV:

Well Im in my lab trying to invent Carl's formula potion to cure his allergies to hamsters for his birthday in 5 days now, but its so hard to constuct it when Cindy is here trying to get my attention for the millionth time. Then out of the blue she says, Jimmy your a nice friend to Carl, I wish i could be as nice to Libby as you are to him. I responded, what do you mean? Well- she started, you help all your friends even me and Libby with problems but I want to help my friends too, but Im not sure how to do that she said (disappointed). Well you can help me if you want Cindy, Jimmy stated (blushing). Cindy then perked up and said thanks Jimmy, now what do you want me to do. I then said can you bring my time acellular to age this remidy properlly she noded and got it quickly for Jimmy.

If I do this, there will be a 50-50 chance that it might work. But whats the other half, Cindy questioned? Well if my calculations are currect there is a chance he could get allergic to everybody and everything else including the hamster. Thats not good Cindy replied. I know, now lets get back to work...

Meanwhile at Libby's house, her and Sheen are planning there own gift. They were going to give Carl a shared gift (which means there both giving one gift but its from both of them). Sheen, Libby whined, what are we going give Carl? Sheen watching Ultralord on her T.V. turned around and said how should I know it's not like I care anyways! What are you talking about, hes your best friend, Libby said. Well, Sheen started, we used to be but him and a got into an argument. What happend? Libby asked worringly. Him and I argued over what he wanted and what I was getting him for his birthday.

What were you going to give him? Libby questioned. Well I was going to give him a voice recorded Ultralord, but he just said I don't want a stupid Ultralord. So I said Ultralord is not stupid, your stupid Sheen responded. And we just went back and forth the argument, and then he just well you are not invited to my birthday party then Sheen replied. Then he just walk away, Sheen stated. Sheen, Libby said you need to go to him and applogize but first you need to let him cool off. Yeah I guess your right, Sheen said.

Cindy's POV:

Huuuuuumm. Jimmy looks so handsome when he's working Cindy thought. Then I broke the silence and said, Jimmy we should give Carl the same gift (just Libbly and Sheen were going to do). Jimmy looks up and says but its my invention. But I did half the work Neutron and I think we should give the gift togeather she said with a hint of anger. Ok, fine Jimmy agreed. Plus we need to get him a card from all of us Im going to give Libby a call and see what she thinks. You know what I think Jimmy said slyly as he walks over to me. I asked simply what? I think your the most beautiful thing I ever did see as Jimmy kissed Cindy softly on the cheek making her blush. N-neutron Cindy said embarrassed but smiling. Jimmy just chuckled. Ok I said, trying to get my thoughts togeather. I have to call Libbs.

Over back to Libby's house her and Sheen where kissing and making out until Libby's phone called it was Cindy. Hey girl Libby said hows it going? Good Cindy said Im at Jimmy's lab and we were going to- before she could finish her sentence Libby interuped and said OOOOhh girl you and Jimmy are alone togeather? Are you two making out again? N-No Cindy replied nurvusly (not because it wasn't true, but Cindy did want to kiss Jimmy). Whatever Libby said. Anyways I need your help Libby said Sheen and Carl got into a fight yesterday and I was wondering if you can get Jimmy to talk to Carl for me? Sure, answered Cindy. Thanks girl, Libby said. Anyways I should let you get back to your boyfriend. Yeah right we are just close friends nothing more Cindy argued nurvusly. Sure whatever helps you sleep at night, well talk to you later girl Libby said. Cya Cindy responded.

Cindy then informed Jimmy on the situation. Jimmy was shocked and said I should go talk to him now then Cindy grabed his arm and said don't go. Why, Jimmy questioned? Well- you see- I- um, Cindy stutered. Just spit it out Vort-, Jimmy demanded but was cut off when Cindy yelled: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU JAMES ISAAC NEUTRON! Jimmy just froze in complete and utter silence. Then after about a full minute Jimmy asked you love me Cindy? And Cindy yelled back: Ofcourse I do, I been wanting to tell you after we were stranded on that island, and during the trip to mars, and during the league of villins attacked. But after you kissed me when we left the news show, I wanted to tell you the most. Now I just can't wait any longer I love you Jimmy with all my life.

Jimmy then responded, well I feel the same way about you too Cindy. I love you more than anything even more than science (and we know how much he loves science). Well Cindy demanded. Thats not good enough for me, I want you to say from the rooftops Cindy Joked. Just like you did when you where exposed to that love potion and you screemed in the candy bar in front of everyone that you love me, Cindy demanded while smiling. Jimmy smiled and said O.K. I WILL. He then got out his mass microphone and gave Cindy some earplugs and Shouted so the whole town could hear: I LOVE YOU CYNTHIA AURORA VORTEX! Then all of the sudden Jimmy's mom said Jimmy you got alot of phone calls (she was out side pounding on Jimmys lab door).

Jimmy then went to his computer chair with Cindy putting her arms around him as he sat in a revurse hug and looked up at the screen. 142 CALLS Jimmy nearly shouted. Well I guess everybody knows now don't they he asked smiling and blushing. I guess so Cindy replied smiling. Well I guess we are togeather now huh? Jimmy asked. And Cindy responded, I wouldn't have it any other way kissing him.

A/N: Sorry for the wait but at least this chapter is a little longer than the last one. Thanks again for reading and PLEASE review I don't care if it's good or bad I just want to know what you think Thanks again TTYL.(P.S. My real name is James Isaac Milliken, I got the same first and middle name as Jimmy does. anyways thanks again for reading. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: There is going to be alot of POV in this Chapter.

**Ch.3**

**The Party and the appolgy.**

Sheen's POV: I can't beleve we are doing this. Libby look at me and said, well we dicided we were going give Carl the same gift and thats what we are going to do. Plus, Libby continued Jimmy and Cindy are doing the same thing now that there boyfriend and girlfriend. I laughed and said yeah, I didn't know Jimmy was that crazy for to announce it to the world. Libby smiled and said, people do crazy stuff when they are in love, giving Sheen a kiss on the cheek.

Then what does that make me then Libbs? She responded, your too much in love.(Lol) Sheen thought in his mind with a smile. Well my queen should we go see Carl so we can give him his gift (which is a costum cd of lamas). AND to applogize Libby streesed. Ok Ok fine Sheen stated as they started to walk over to Carls house.

Cindy's POV: Jimmy can you hurry up already we are already 5 mins late and we are still in your lab. Done Jimmy announced. Good lets go I suggested. Not yet I got to tell you something Jimmy said. Ok I said unsure. When we walk out though that door to go to Carls house people are going to look at us Jimmy stated. So I said it's not like there oppion matters. I know Jimmy continued, I'm just sayin we should look like we are togeather, Jimmy blushed. I blushed too and asked how do you want to do that? Well Jimmy started, I would like to hold hands when we get to Carls party. Sure I said simply, as I gave Jimmy a quick kiss on the lips. Now we should get goin I said (Not just because it was getting late but I want to hold Jimmys hand in public so I can show that he's mine now).

Carl's POV: Well dad is my alset for my friends I asked? Sure is dad said. Then mom comes out of the kitchen in the back yard all sad and stuff so I asked mom are you ok? Yes yes my dear she started, its just my baby is growing up. You know she continued, 13 in jewish religion means your a man now (even though non of Carl's family is jewish).

Great, Libby's here Carl started. Then he realized that Sheen was with her and he walked up angerly saying I though you were unvited Sheen. Sheen said giving him a scencer look, Carl I just want to appolgize it was cruel to give you a gift you didn't want I should of respected your intrestes, Im sorry. I accepeted his appolgy and said its ok Sheen, come have some ice cream while we wait for Jimmy and Cindy. Sheen laughed and said yeah now that they are togeather. I know I said did you hear that anouncement my mom nearly fainted.

Libby's POV: I saw Sheen and Carl laughing while I was drinking more purple flurp, its good to see them friends again. Then Cindy and Jimmy came in the party after a few more kids came. And almost instently everybody looked in there direction. They just stood there for a second hand in hand looking nurvusly and then quicklly sat at the table with me and then Sheen came along with Carl to the table. Sheen all of the sudden said, uuh- this is awakward. Then Carl said to Jimmy, yeah Jim I thought you didn't like Cindy or any girl for that matter (except betty quinlan but Carl wasn't going to admit that).

And girl, you always told me how much you can't stand Jimmy now whats up with that? I said. Then Jimmy (looking so nurvuslly and blushed) said, why do you guys care, I love Cindy now and always. This made Cindy's heart skip a beat and she blushed smiling. Yeah Cindy said not breaking the blush or expression on her face I will always love Jimmy too so if there is anything you guys got to say you can forget it because nothing is going to change my mind. Jimmy blushed again (not only because they both admitted they loved each other to their friends but him knowing Cindy will never leave for anyone else which made Jimmy's day).

Jimmy's POV: An hour went by after Carl opened most of the gifts, when he got to mine and Cindy's, Cindy held her hand to mine tightly and whispered in my ear I hope it works or we not be able to see Carl for a while (if you read the 2nd Ch. you'll know why). Carl then opend up the gift he said thanks to me and Cindy because it had both our names on it he drank the potion and then asked his mom to bring out his hamster and surprisingly he didn't snezzed and with a big smile and a little tear in his eye said thanks Jim and Cin, Sheen and Libby, this is the best birthday ever.

As we walked home Cindy looked at me and smilled, then she pounced on me giving a kiss on the lips and yelled happily we did it! And thank you Jimmy, she said very happy. Ok I asked why are you thanking me we both did it togeather. I know but you help me to help others something I wanted to do and now I know how you feel when you help other people's problems, it feels great.

I then said, Oh well your welcome. Then I said I'd better get home now it's getting late I'll see you tomarrow. Cindy giggled and said ok giving me another deep kiss while holding my hands and said bye but still holding my hands smiling and I did the exact same looking in her beautiful green eyes and after 2-3 minutes we finnally broke away and went our sperate ways towards our houses. In Jimmy's mind he said WHOA I never felt this way for anyone not even Betty Quinlan, for the first time in his life Jimmy really felt in love, and coincidently Cindy was thinking the same thing as she when to bed but couldn't sleep she just sat at her window looking at Jimmy's house. And in Cindy's mine she said I can't wait for tomarrow. THE END -NOT LOL...

A/N: wow even i myself found that to be stunning. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the poor writing, Im not a good writer, plus I'll try to make this chapter longer. Again, Im sorry. :(

**Ch.4**

**Cindy's plan, Jimmy's downfall...**

The next morning Jimmy woke up to someone throwing something at his window. It was Sheen and Libby, they wanted Jimmy to come down and talk to them. When Jimmy got outside Libby asked, have you seen Cindy I can't seem to find her? Jimmy responded, why would I know where she is I was sleeping. Yeah, Libby snapped, but your the last person to see her and now she's gone. What do you mean I was the last person to have seen her, that was last night Jimmy questioned.

Sheen Interuped saying, do you feel the ground shaking? Libby and Jimmy ingnored Sheen's question and continued to argue over where Cindy was. Then Sheen yelled, GUYS and Jimmy and Libby screamed simultaneously, WHAT? Sheen just pointed to the sky as a big aircraft appered.

Libby asked, who is that Jimmy? Jimmy just stood silent (as he know's he's going to find out anyways). All of the sudden a figure appered, it was Jet Fusion who had taken a big looking aircraft to find Jimmy. Jimmy, Jet called, we got to go and save Cindy. What happened Jimmy asked worringly? Cindy has been kid-napped Jet responded. By whom Jimmy demanded. Both Prof. Calamitous, and Yoo Yee Jet said. Why would Yoo Yee team up with Prof. Clalamitous Jimmy asked. We don't know Jet told Jimmy shamefully. We only got this lead on a letter which was sent to me and the other special agents, it has both Prof. Calamitous' and Yoo Yee's fingerprints. The letter states "if you want your girlfriend back unharmed you must bring your Neutronic teleporter to the moon alone and we mean alone if you bring anyone else or have any other invention besides the teleporter and transportation little Ms. Vortex is going to be destroyed!"

Jimmy then said, I have no choice I have to go alone. Both Libby and Sheen have a worried look. Jimmy said, don't worry guys I take the teleporter to the moon with my rocket and I'll bring Cindy back. Then Jimmy looked at Jet and said we will then deal with Yoo Yee and the Professer later. Jet nodded with agreement and with that Jimmy blasted off to the moon alone. Sheen, Libby, and Jet then laughed, Libby then said I still can't believe Jimmy fell for Cindy's plan, this is going to be Jimmy's downfall.

When Jimmy arrived on the moon, looking for the Professor or Yoo Yee, he did expected someone to pounce behind him knocking him down and pinning him to the ground. Jimmy with his eyes closed shouted let me go and give me Cindy. Then he herd someone's voice saying "open your eyes nerdtron". That voice Jimmy said opening his eyes. Cindy! Why are you on top of me and where is the Professer and Yoo Yee? Cindy laughed, saying they are not here genius, I made up the whole story. Why? Jimmy asked. To be with you Cindy stated getting off him and helpping him up. But why the moon he asked. To see if your invention worked in space as it does on earth, you told me you wanted to test it in space but never got up to it Cindy protested with a smile.

Wow Cindy Jimmy said. I didn't know you wanted to test this invention with me again, not after last time (him refering to the wedding they crashed). I know Cindy stated, but I wanted to do what you wanted to do, and besides if it doesn't work we got the rocket to take us back to earth. Wow Cindy Jimmy said again, I'm surprised you went out of your way to do this with me.

Jimmy then held Cindy's hand and said I love you Cindy. Cindy replied with a kiss on Jimmy's cheek you better or I'll have no one to love in my life. Jimmy just chuckled, and said well we can't have that now can we? No we can't Cindy said, your my life line. And with that Jimmy gave Cindy a deep romantic kiss. Cindy kissed back before Jimmy could pull away. When they finally broke Jimmy asked well do you want to test the teleporter now? Where do you want to go Cindy asked? I don't know Jimmy said with a adorable confused look. Well we could go to a beach and watch the sun set Cindy offered. But we can't Jimmy said, the sun has not set yet in retroville. Your right Cindy said in a depressing tone. Still we can do that later on thou Jimmy said. Cindy perked up and huged Jimmy and whispered thank you Jimmy.

When they broke away from the hug Jimmy offered to go to the candy bar where he offer to buy Cindy's favorite ice cream. She agreed and grabbed the teleporter. Then Cindy said Jimmy um something is wrong (in a playful and sneaky way) and then Cindy grabbed Jimmy's coller on his shirt and gave him a kiss then they teleported to the candy bar. When they got there Libby, Sheen, and Carl were already there. They saw Jimmy and Cindy in a deep long kiss and all they could do was look with there jaws open. Sheen laughed his butt off and Libby chuckled a little bit and Carl just blacked out. Jimmy wave and said oh hi guys hows it going (in a calm and comfortable voice).

Libby then said, well it's about freaken time you guys finnally put on the big kiss. Cindy blushed and Jimmy smiled putting a hand on the back of his head. Well it's not like it wasn't going to happen Cindy yelled. Libby laughed and said well it was good to see you guy's but me and my sweetie are going to my house to listen to music until we find our song. Sheen (the idiot) yelled who are you talking about I thought your my girlfriend? You are Sheen, Libby argued. Im taking you so calm down Libby said. Oh ok cya Jimmy and Cindy.

When Sheen and Libby left Jimmy and Cindy ate some ice cream and occasionally put some on each others faces. When they where done Cindy asked where to next? How about a movie? Too original Cindy protested. Well what do you have in mind Jimmy asked. How about we use your invention to spy on what Libby and Sheen are really doing. Jimmy laughed and said probably them selfs. Cindy laughed and said well there is only one way to find out. Jimmy grabbed Cindy's hand and then they teleported into a tree facing Libby's window and what they saw was UNTHINKABLE... Libby was roll playing with Sheen in a ultralord episode. Jimmy and Cindy just bursted out laughing.

When Libby herd them she bursted out the window asking nurvuslly what are you guys doing here? We came to see what you too lovebirds where doing, but this is a first even for me I didn't know you loved ultra-loser just as much as Sheen does Cindy stated. Well I didn't tell you or showed you guys because I thought you wouldn't like me for me anymore, Libby said shamefully. Libby we like you for you even if you like ultralord, what do you think we all had to put up with most of the time (refering to Sheen) Jimmy said. Libby laughed and said your right, anyways you guys need to get out of here before Sheen finds out your here. Ok cya later Cindy said with a wink, and with that they teleported out of the tree.

Jimmy and Cindy then teleported to Jimmy's lab and both him and Cindy laughed like there was no tomarrow. When they stopped laughing Cindy said wow and people though we make a weird cupple. I know right Jimmy responded. Well it's 12:00 you want some lunch? Jimmy asked. Sure Cindy said. They walked to Jimmy's house as they left the shed which was Jimmy's lab. As they did all of the sudden Jimmy herd: JAMES ISAAC NEUTRON! Oh no Jimmy said it's mom. She walked over to Jimmy and Cindy with Cindy's mom too. Where on earth have you two been? Ms. Vortex asked angrily. Cindy and Jimmy were silent with scared expressions on there faces.

Jimmy, Ms. Neutron started I don't want you to see Cindy anymore. And same goes for you young lady Cindy's mother added. But-but-Jimmy and Cindy stampered. NO Buts now march up to your room Ms. Neutron commanded. You too Cynthia, Cindy's mom ordered.

In Jimmy's room when Jimmy walked in he flung his alarm clock to the wall and angrly made himself cry. Cindy was in her room screeming in her pilow and cried over and over to no end. Back at Jimmy's room his dad knocked at the door and came in slowly. He sat next to Jimmy and said son you know that your mom is not angry at you she is just trying to protect you is all. Then Jimmy snapped back yelling: PROTECT ME! Cindy and I where friends scence we first moved here and now that we got togeather she is refusing us to see each other that's not fair he argued. Jimmy's mom had been ease dropping on the whole conversation outside his door to his room.

At the same time Cindy and her mother were aruging back and forth of each other finally Cindy said I don't care what you do to me even if you lock me up in a high security holding cell for the rest of my life. I Cynthia Vortex am going to love James Neutron forever and there is nothing you can do about that! At that moment Cindy's mom acted like she wanted to slap her in the face but insted she walk out of Cindy's room and slammed the door viciouslly. Cindy then looked out her window as sad as she could be toward Jimmy's window.

When Jimmy's dad walked out of his son's room, Jimmy looked over to goddard and said, goddard options. Goddard's chest opened up and said tell your mom sorry and you won't see Cindy again. I'm not doing that Jimmy said and besides I'm not going to lie to my parents. Then Goddard chest said run away with Cindy. Even thou that's tempting I couldn't do that we would miss our friend's and family even if my family is wrongly out of order. Then Goddard chest said out of options, and with that Jimmy sighed depressingly and looked out his window to see Cindy. She placed a hand on her window and mouthed I love you with tears in her eyes. Jimmy did the same.

The next day Jimmy went to school but he joined Cindy knowing their parents can't stop them for seeing each other before or during school. They both huged each other in the middle of the road between their houses. Cindy look at him with teared eyes and said I don't know what to do my mom hates me and despises you. Yeah my mom too except she doesn't despise you thou, Jimmy said as they walk to the bus stop. How can we fix this Jimmy, Cindy said depressed. Well we got two options, Jimmy stated. One we can be togeath as a secret during school, or two and I hate to say it and I really don't want to say it, but we could not be togeather anymore. Cindy then said their is no way in heck I'm going to do that their's got to be another way! I know Jimmy said but that's all I can think of. I think we should do both Cindy suggested. What do you mean Cindy, Jimmy asked. We could be togeather during school and after we can pretend we broke up to our parent's, Cindy said. Jimmy then smiled and said this might work and who knows our parents might see the error of their's and let us be togeather.

Then their bus came and they held hand's all the way to school.-The End until next Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the review jclovelover but it's not your fault I got'n alot of bad reviews from other people and I had to delete them. But you inspired me to keep on writing, so thank you. ; )

**Ch. 5**

**Our parent's deal**

Jimmy's POV: After School today when Cindy and I were walking home after I sabatashed the buses so Cindy and I could walk home. Cindy said remember what we talked about this morning, act like we just broke up so our parents will get off our backs. I still don't like this, I told Cindy. I know, I don't like this eather but we got to get our parents to cool down and if it takes us to act like we broken up so be it Cindy said.

All of the sudden Sheen, and Libby came along to walk with us to our houses (Carl couldn't because he was sick today). Libby asked, why so down guy's? Then Cindy said, oh it's our parents they don't want us togeather. Ouch that sucks, Sheen said. I know but I want to show my mom that Jimmy and I are togeather and not change anything, Cindy said. Why don't you guy's see what your parent's deal is I bet they will tell you guy's what's up, why they don't like you guys being togeather Libby suggested. O.K. Libby we'll try that I said.

Mean while at Jimmy's house, Jimmy's mom and dad are discussing their son's relationship with Cindy. I don't know suger-bugger, I think Cindy is a nice girl for Jimmy, Hugh said. But even thou we lived next to the Vortex's house for 5 year's we bearly know anything about them, Judy argued. Well when Jimbo gets home we will tell how we feel O.K., Hugh stressed. O.K. hunny, Judy agreed.

At the same time Cindy's mom was thinking over what her daughter said to her yesterday. She told herself when Cindy comes home I'll tell her she can be with him, but I sware to god and earth if he ever hurt's her in any way I'll make sure that boy will never ever see my Cynthia ever again.

When Jimmy and Cindy said good bye to their friends they started toward their homes. When they got in the middle of the street between their houses they hugged each other while Cindy was crying. Jimmy said it will be alright I'll see you tomorrow she looked him in the eye and nodded in agreement and they walked their seprate way's both of them not knowing that both of their parents saw the whole thing.

When Cindy walked in her mom's house her mom was right their and hugged her gently. Cindy then asked her mom if everything was O.K. Ms. Vortex then looked at her daughter and said I thought that boy was only going to harm you but know I realize I'm the one who's doing the harm, I will let you be with this bo- I mean Jimmy, if he makes you happy because that's all I want for you is to be happy. And with that Cindy Hugged her mom and whispered thank you mom as she began to cry again.

At Jimmy's house (during the same time) Jimmy walked in and his mom and dad came to him saying son we need to talk. Jimmy looked up and said O.K. they went to the living room and they all sat down. Jimmy Judy started, we know you really have feeling for this girl Cindy and we been thinking we should let you see her if that's what you want. That's right Jimbo Hugh added, we only want to protect you because we don't really know the Vortex's, they always keep to themselves and we want to be sure, but like your mom said if this is what you truely want then we won't get in your way. Thanks mom and dad I love you guys, and with that Jimmy rushed out of the door surprisingly Cindy did the same and they both ran to each other and hugged each other with smiles on their faces. Jimmy's mom and dad watched from the window holding each other and Judy said oh our boy is growing up with a smile on her face and Hugh smiled too.

Cindy said to Jimmy with happiness in her heart it's a miracle still hugging him in the middle of the road. Jimmy smiled and said I know holding tightly. At this moment Cindy's mom walked to the window and for a rare moment She smiled to see her daughter was happy.

The next morning Jimmy was getting ready for school but he was so tired mainly he was up most of the night on the phone talking to Cindy. Cindy was the same too, when she got down stairs to get some breakfast she looked like a zombie. Her mother said, oh I remember my first love too we stayed up for hours during the night just talking and gossiping, Cindy just sighed at this knowing she was right. On the bus Carl asked, are you guys alright you two look like zombies? Then Libby popped in saying, yeah they're alright they just been up alnight talk to each other, Libby said with a huge grin on her face. Libby not now we're tired Cindy argued.

When they got to school they got settled into class. Cindy was sleeping on her desk Jimmy smiled as he looked at her in his thoughts he said _she still looks beautiful if not more when she is sleeping. _Then all of the sudden: JIMMY, cried with her rooster voice, are you paying attention? uhh, yes . Good she squaked, I would of thought is more intressting to you that my teachings. With that everybody giggled and snickered at Jimmy while Jimmy gave a red embarrassed look on his face.

When lunch came Cindy was sitting next to Jimmy (very close) while eating their lunches. Hey Cindy Jimmy asked nervously. Yes Jimmy Cindy responded. You want to come over to my lab after school to do your homework, Jimmy asked shyfully. Um sure Jimmy, are you nervous? No no I'm not nervous it's just other people and their thought's on us. Ugh, I told you before Jimmy it does not matter what other people think of us as Cindy grabs Jimmy's hand with her own. Your right Jimmy said relieved. And besides no matter what I'll always love you my big headed goof ball Cindy said while looking in Jimmy's eyes. Jimmy replied, I'll always love you my beautiful loud mouth (oh god here we go with the love name calling instead of the mean name calling).

Sheen came over with Libby and Carl to sit with the two love birds. Well at least you two don't look like zombies from planet dead in Ultralord episode 999 Sheen said. Cindy and Jimmy did look in Sheen's direction they were still looking at each other. Then Libby told Sheen, no Sheen they are still zombies just a different breed. When the bell rang Jimmy and Cindy along with Carl, Sheen, and Libby went to gym. At gym the coach said alright you maggets time for some dodgeball. Everybody whined at this because no body likes dodgeball. He put everybody in a seprate team but he put Cindy and Jimmy on the same team.

During the game Butch threw a hard pitch at Cindy and it hit her in the face she was bleeding and coach said Jimmy take Cindy to the nurse's office, so Jimmy did. Half way their Cindy said thank you Jimmy for taking me to the nurse's. No problem Cindy you would do the same for me right? Yes of course, Cindy replied. When they got to the nurse's office, the nurse with a russian accent said, oh my what happened my dear. Jimmy started to say well- I WAS NOT TALKING TO YOU the nurse shouted. Cindy said it's O.K. Jimmy I'll see you later. O.K. get better Cindy, Jimmy said scared of the nurse.

After School Cindy got home and said mom I'm home. When walked over to see Cindy she was shocked and accidently dropped her glass of Juice and said Cindy are you alright? Yeah I'm fine mom- before she could finsh her sentence Cindy's mom asked, that boy didn't do this to you did he? No he didn't Cindy said, it was some one else as a matter of fact Jimmy walked me to the nurse as a sign of kindness. Oh well that's sweet of him, So you sure your O.K.? Yeah I'm alright Cindy responded. Um mom? Yes my dear? Is it O.K. if I go over to Jimmy's to do my homework with him? It's O.K. with me but don't be over their long we are going to that new french resurant in town for dinner tonight got it? Yes mom love you bye. Take care Cynthia my dear.

After a couple of hours at Jimmy's lab, Cindy and Jimmy are finnally done with their homework. Cindy looked up at Jimmy and said wow that took longer than expected. I know, Jimmy agreed. I should be quick at this but with you here in my mind it's making me a little slower than usual. Cindy blushed and smiled and said your so cute when your stupid she laughed. Uh that was kinda Corny Jimmy said. Your right Jimmy, well I got to go my mom is going to this french resturant and wants me to come along. Oh I got an idea, Jimmy said. Me too Cindy said. Then Simultaneously, they both said we should have a family date. They both blush and Cindy said I'll go asked my mom if it's O.K. Yeah me to Jimmy agreed. The End until next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank's jclovelover (and by the way I'm an Italian-american boy from New York and I'm currently living in South Carolina). It also looks like your my only reviewer now no one else is reviewing now after the 5 ch. except you. Anyways back to the story.

**Ch.6**

**French is the language of love no?**

When Jimmy and Cindy's parents got to the resturant Jimmy's mom said oh my this look's pricy. Oh not at all Ms. Vortex said, I'll be paying for the whole meal myself (trying to impress her new friends). Wow thanks mom Cindy said. When they got situated at their table, a French waiter came to their table. (by the way if I spell any French words wrong I'm sorry) Bonsure misur's and mademisle's, how may I asist you? When the group ordered their order, the waiter said oui oui I'll be back in no time and with that he hurried back to the kitchen. The parents were having a conversation, and Cindy was playing footsies with Jimmy. When Jimmy moved his leg up Cindy's, Cindy blushed and smiled. At this time the waiter had retured with the drinks and had saw Cindy blush and said, ahh to be in love after all French is the language of love no? And Cindy and Jimmy blushed like their was no tommorow. But anyways here is your drinks oui, giving everybody their drinks.

After the meal and payment of $101.64 bill to the resturant, the families went to the car. Jimmy? Mrs. Neutron asked. Yeah mom what is it? Jimmy asked. could you take Cindy home for us, your father and I are going with Ms. Vortex to the spa to get our nails done while your father watches T.V. at the spa. O.K. mom sure, Jimmy said with a smile on his face like he's going to retroland. Cindy said good bye to her mother, and she told Cindy that they will be gone for a few hours and they all walked to their car and drove off leaving Cindy and Jimmy to walk home (nice parent, huh?). Good thing I got my Neutronic teleporter he whiped out. Ohh, I love your big head of your's sometimes Cindy exclaimed. Jimmy laughed and gave Cindy a kiss while they teleported to Jimmy's living room.

Goddard was their, saying on his chest well it's about time. Sorry boy I was with Cindy Jimmy said, as Cindy smiled and blushed behind Jimmy. When Jimmy turned to face Cindy, she had literally pounced on him kissing him from out of no were. Jimmy was surprised but kissed back. When they broke Jimmy said, whoa not that I'm complaining or anything but what was that for? Cindy looked at him with her beautiful green eyes smiling and said, because I wanted to while stroking his hair going back for another kiss which in their minds lasted forever.

For the next hour they sat to geather eating popcorn and watching Titanic. Cindy was leaning on Jimmy's side and laid her head on Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy had his hand clenched in Cindy's (fingerlocked) with his head rested on Cindy's. At this time Cindy cried in the end of the movie and held Jimmy close, Jimmy smiled at this because he knew she had really cared for him. When night finally creepted, Cindy's cell phone rang. It's mom she said. She picked up the phone and said hi mom is everything O.K.? Yes my dear Ms. Vortex said, we just got a flat tire and we are going to stay at this hotel for the night O.K.? O.K. mom, Cindy replied. Remember to feed Humphrey before going to bed alright? O.K. mom good night Cindy said. Good night my dear Ms. Vortex said."Click" Then Cindy looked at Jimmy and again he gave that adorable confused look that she loved.

I have to go she said I got to feed Humphrey before I go to bed. O.K. Jimmy said you- um- ah need me there? Jimmy, are you asking to sleep over at my house? Cindy asked blushing. Um- sure was all Jimmy could say from being embarrassed. Well if you want to, Cindy said blushing and smiling while bighting her lower lip and looking down toward the ground. Jimmy said thanks and they left Jimmy's house to go to Cindy's house. Goddard stayed behind (again poor Goddard) and Cindy let Jimmy sleep in the living room while she went to bed. However she could not sleep knowing Jimmy was down stairs she went to check on Jimmy who was already a sleep on the big couch. She slipped in Jimmy's arms with out waking him and went to sleep with him on the couch.

The next morning Jimmy woke up relizing he slept with Cindy who was still asleep with her in his arms. Jimmy smiled and kissed he on the back of the head to wake her up gently. Good morning Cindy, Jimmy said. Cindy said well it was a good night, but good morning Jimmy she smiled as she looked at him. When they got up, Jimmy said well I got to get ready for school. Me to Cindy said. I'll see you later Jimmy said as he was about to walk out the door but Cindy stopped him by grabbing his hand and said not before you give me my morning kiss. He smiled and gave Cindy a quick kiss on the lips and said I'll meet you at the bus stop when I get ready Jimmy said. O.K. Cindy said see you in a few.

When they both got ready they exited from both of their houses and walked to the bus stop hand in hand where they met Libby and Carl but no Sheen. Libby said I still can't belive you two finally are togeather after 5 years. We know Libby you tell us like everyday, and by the way where is your BF? Cindy questioned. Oh he playing sick so he could watch Ultralord all day (Lucky Libby thought). Oh I'm somewhat surprised that you didn't do the same Cindy said. Then Carl with mouth open said NO WAY LIBBY LIKES ULTRALORD TOO? Libby embrassed said surprise. Jimmy and Cindy look like they were going to burst out laughing, but Libby gave both of them a death glare and they shut up real quick.

Anyways Carl said trying to change the subject, how come I couldn't reach you Jim last night when I needed help with homework? Yeah Libby added, I couldn't reach you eather Cindy, what have you two been doing last night? Libby said with a hint of curiosity. Nothing Jimmy and Cindy said with blushes on their faces. At this moment Sheen appiered. Sheen I thought you were playing sick today? Jimmy asked. I was but my dad found out my trick and sent me out of the house to school Sheen said. Anyways I followed Jimmy and Cindy last night as I was at my 5th cousin, twice removed, on my mother's side- JUST GET TO THE POINT Libby screemed. O.K. O.K. Sheen said. I followed them and relized they where on a date with their parents. Wow Libby said that sounds really corny. AND WHO SAID YOU COULD FOLLOW US Cindy screemed ready to kill Sheen (who wouldn't).

Before Sheen could continue with the story the bus came and they all got on it for school. When they got to school Ms. Fowl said O.K. children It's time for our Valentine eve feild trip. Everybody even Cindy and Jimmy forgot about Valentines day coming up and then they all got on the bus to their unknown destination.

The End Until next chapter, sorry this was a little short but right now I can't think of anything so I promise next chapter will be longer I swear if not my name isn't James Isaac Milliken. BYE BYE ; )


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

**Field trip of love a brand new begining.**

On the bus ride to their still unknown field trip, every body was bored even Cindy and Jimmy who were sitting togeather on the bus what seemed like hours. When they finally arived to the the destination their was a big billboard saying: "Fun Festival Of Love". Jimmy looked at Cindy and Cindy said well this might be fun. The park had alot of rides like a ferris wheel, a spin machine, and a tunnel of love.

Sheen (the idiot) said, What in the world is this, are we on a date with Ms. Fowl or something? Libbly just rolled her eyes and shook her head. O.K. children Ms. Fowl said, we are going to split up into groups sence this park is so big, no more than 2 people in a group and no less. Lets see Ms. Fowl began to think of groups. Carl and I are grouped togeather and everybody snickered in the back of the bus. Jimmy and Cindy (should of expected that), Sheen and Libby (that too), and Nick Deen and Betty Quinlan. Now, Ms. Fowl continued, I want all of you to be on your best behavior we are out of town and we represent Retroville so no bad behavior got it! Yes Ms. Fowl everybody said robotic like.

When they got off the bus they split up in their groups and went to diffrent rides. When Cindy and Jimmy walked over to the ferris wheel Jimmy asked if Cindy wanted to go on. Cindy said, No I'm afraid of heights. But you were not afraid of heights when we went on adventures and stuff Jimmy pointed out. Yeah, I was Cindy said I just focused on something else to deal with it. Well you can focus on me, Jimmy said sly like. O.K. I'll try Cindy said still very scared as she looked up the big 40 feet wheel. When they got half way up Cindy was beathing heavily and holding on to Jimmy. It will be alright, Jimmy said putting his arm around Cindy to calm her down a bit (which it did a little). When the wheel stopped they where on top of the wheel now. Jimmy did something to the controls with his watch without Cindy seeing and when it stopped Cindy was so scared she almost began to panic. Jimmy smiled and said it will be alright they are going to fix it soon. HOW SOON Cindy yelled scared. Soon Jimmy said as he held on to Cindy as she buried her face in Jimmy's chest and Jimmy found that to be relaxing to him.

Mean while at the Ultralove ride (basicly a ride for Ultralord couples) Sheen yelled out: OH MAN, they stood in front of the ride and it said ride closed do to the need for repairs. Sheen it's alright Libby said we can just go on a differant ride (even thou Libby want to go on the Ultralove ride herself). We could get Jimmy to fix it for us, Sheen suggested. No lets leave the twolove birds alone they are probably having the time of their lives.

Back to Cindy and Jimmy, Cindy was screeming her lungs out. When she was done she turned to Jimmy and ordered him to fix the ride so they could get down. Jimmy refused saying it was impossible especially sence they were 40 feet in the air. Cindy held Jimmy close and said I hope they can fix this so we can get down. Just think of something else Jimmy suggested. What should I- Cindy was cut off sentence because Jimmy was kissing her. Cindy was now not fixed on how high they were, she was now fixed on kissing Jimmy for minutes on end.

Finally the ride started back up again and they were heading back down to the ground but Cindy didn't care anymore she was kissing Jimmy for the longest time in her life. After they got off the ride Cindy said lets go back on it again. Why I thought you were scared of the ride, Jimmy asked. I was but know I have something to look forward to giving Jimmy a wink.

After another round in the ferris wheel, Jimmy and Cindy went around doing stuff in the park like festival games and getting cotten candy (you know the classic stuff you see in festival movies). Then they only had a hour left before they all had to leave to go back to Retroville. Then came the part both Jimmy and Cindy looked forward to. The tunnel of love.

No one was in line so it was quick to get a ride. As they started to go in Cindy got as close to Jimmy as she possibably could. Jimmy smiled at this knowing she was in love with him more than anything she had felt before, so I guess this is a new begining for Cindy Jimmy thought. A new begining for the rest of her and Jimmy's lives, they were in a unbreakable, undeniable, and unbeliveable love. Nothing else was in eather of their mind's right now but each other. Cindy thought on how could she had hated Jimmy in the past and now after 5 years she was the complete opposite, she cared for nothing but Jimmy now. In Jimmy's mind he said how in einstein did he waste all of his time with his inventions during the 5 years he had live next to the only girl he could ever love. He would give up anything to be with Cindy and here he was with her in this ride eyes glued to Cindy's like it would be the last he could ever see them again.

When the ride came to a end to the tunnel Jimmy and Cindy where face to face kissing in a irrotic way with Cindy on top of Jimmy. Every body out side the tunnel of love saw this including their friends. Ms. Fowl said If you two love birds are done we can get back to Retroville. Cindy and Jimmy didn't even notice everybody giggling or snickering at them they just kept eyes on each other as they left the ride and got on the bus. The whole trip Cindy with a big grin on her face kept on looking at Jimmy. Jimmy did the same.

When Jimmy got to his lab with Cindy their to of course Jimmy said best day of our lives. And Cindy currected him by saying best day of our lives so far. What do you mean by that Jimmy said. Well we still got tomarrow which so happens to be Valentine's day. Oh yeah of course Jimmy said. Well I should get home it's gettin late, Cindy said. AW do you have to, Jimmy asked disappointed. Yes Jimmy Cindy said after kissing him on the forehead. We have school remember Cindy pointed out. O.K. O.K. Jimmy said I'll see you tomarrow. O.K. and by the way Jimmy, Cindy asked? Yeah Jimmy responded. Cindy then kissed him in a nice 4 sec french kiss. Jimmy looked like when he had a crush on Betty Quinlan, only on Cindy when she kissed him. She then said as a whisper in Jimmy's ear good night I love you so much. Jimmy said I love you to as he kiss her again on the lips. Then Cindy was gone and Jimmy went to his room and went to bed.

Then next morning Cindy was in Jimmy's room, when Jimmy woke up from his alarm clock he saw her and asked Cindy why are you here I though your getting ready for school. Then Cindy started to explain, I was but when I got up mom told me she got a phone call saying school has been canceled I was so over-joyed I came to see you as soon as possible. But that still didn't answer my question Jimmy said. Oh Cindy said your mom let me in and said you should be up soon and admitted me to be in your room. Well Jimmy said I have to go and show and change anyways Jimmy said, so can you wait outside my door and I'll be right their with you on our Valentine's day. Sure Jimmy, Cindy said as she left Jimmy's room.

A half an hour later Jimmy came out of his room with a rose in hand. But Cindy wasn't there Jimmy headed down stairs and found that Cindy was talking to his mom. Good morning mom as Jimmy went into the kitchen he gave his mom a kiss and said happy Valentine's day. You to Jimmy, now your father and I are going out of town today and we won't be back til tomarrow, Ms. Neutron explained. Sure mom I'll be alright Jimmy said as he looked at Cindy with a grin. But, Ms. Neutron pointed out, I don't want you to be in your lab at all today. Huh? Why, Jimmy asked with confusion? Well it's Valentine's day and you should spend every second with your love one (she is refering to Cindy which made Jimmy blush a little) Ms. Neutron said.

15 minutes later both of Jimmy's parents were leaving in their convertable. Jimmy's mom yelled out have fun you two love birds, then Jimmy's dad said yeah like we will. Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other and blushed. The End until next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everybody thanks for reading, and don't forget to review please. : ) Happy holidays, speaking of holidays here's the next chapter of Valentines Day. Oh If your wondering what age are they now they are 14 going to be 15 in their first year of High School, but thats next Chapter... :) lol

**Ch.8**

**Valentine's day Bad or Good?**

Jimmy, Cindy whined, why won't we watch "My Bloody Valentine". Because Cindy I don't like horror films Jimmy said. But it's Valentine's day we should see a Valentine's movie, Cindy whined again. Not this one Jimmy said. O.K. fine what do you want to watch Cindy said disapointed. Jimmy took note of Cindy's disapointment and said with a smile let's watch "My Bloody Valentine". Huh? I thought you didn't like horror movies Cindy asked confused. Your right but you wanted to know what I want to watch and I want to watch what you want to watch Jimmy said with a smile. Your so stupid Cindy said but your lucky your cute as she gave Jimmy a kiss on the cheek.

Then all of the sudden Betty Quinlin comes to see the same movie. OH hi Betty Jimmy said all uncomfortable. HI BETTY Cindy said in her mind, I thought Jimmy was over her and with me. Cindy looked at Jimmy who was all gaga over Betty which made Cindy very angry. Cindy then punched her boyfriend in the arm and said what do you want Betty can't you see Jimmy and I are on a date. Uh maybe I want to see this movie too, ever considered that Cindy, Betty said. Cindy just sighed and grabbed her boyfriend or soon to be exboyfriend into the theater to watch the movie.

All of the sudden Betty just so happens to be sitting in front of Jimmy and Jimmy is paying more intention to Betty than the movie. He is done for now Cindy said to herself. She grabbed Jimmy and flung him in the out of order girl's restroom. WHAT IS WITH YOU Cindy screamed at Jimmy. Jimmy asked, what are you talking about? You are my boyfriend NOT MS. PERFECT's Cindy stressed. I don't know what you are talking about, you know I only have eyes for you, Jimmy said. Then Cindy started to cry while she sat on the floor and then said I thought you loved me? I do Jimmy said. Then prove it to me, Cindy said. I will Jimmy said with a man like tone and took Cindy out of the theater. Where are we going? Cindy asked. I'm going to prove I will love only you Jimmy said as he grabbed his teleporting machine.

They then teleported to Jimmy's Lab. Jimmy your mom said for you not to go in here today Cindy said. I know but this is an emergency, Jimmy said. An emergency? Cindy asked. Yes Jimmy said looking for something, our love if it is in jepordary it's an emergency. Here it is Jimmy said pulling out a pen and paper. What are you doing Cindy asked. I'm writing down all my promises to you for the rest of our lives. Cindy's face just lit up a little and said the rest of our lives? Does this mean what I think it mean's? Cindy asked. Yes it does Jimmy said with a smile on his face. I James Isaac Neutron am devoting my life to Cynthia Aurora Vortex for when ever or how ever she needs me.

He then handed her the paper and said Cindy I'm yours for the rest of my life. With that Cindy just pounced on Jimmy kissing him til no end. Jimmy kissed back. After 5 minutes (long kiss huh?) Cindy then said you know paper is paper I want you to devote yourself for real. How Jimmy said unsure. Well for one NO LOOKING AT BETTY! Haha, should of expected that one, Jimmy said.

So what number 2, Jimmy asked. No looking at other girls, Cindy said. But Betty is a girl so would 2 be changed to one? Jimmy asked. Then Cindy said, Betty is not a girl she is a venomous she wolf that can't say no to any boy. Whoa that was cold Jimmy said. She deserves it after what shes done to make you all zombie like over her Cindy said. Your right Jimmy said with a smile, so any more conditions I have to deal with. Actually yes there is one more Cindy said. What? Jimmy asked. NEVER EVER in your life and your after life stop loving me and only me, because if you don't not only that I will kill the girl I will DESTROY YOU! Got it big brain num skull that I can never seem to get over in my life Cindy said angry but with a big blush on her face. I got it Jimmy said smiling and with that Cindy grabbed his shirt coller and gave him a aggressive kiss.

At the end of the day Jimmy was walking Cindy home when Cindy said well at least this is the first day of the rest of our (meaning their relationship) lives. Jimmy smiled and said yep and I would not have it anyway, for nothing in the world. They then kissed and Cindy went in her home, but stopped and said well are you coming in or what? What do you mean Cindy? Jimmy asked. I thought you were devoting your life to me, Cindy said. Yeah but I thought your mom doesn't want me in your house anymore even thou she was O.K. with us being togeather, Jimmy said. Mom's not home she is with a new boyfriend for the day and won't be back until tomarrow after noon, plus if you are devoting yourself to me your going to do what I say got it. Jimmy smiled and took Cindy's hand and they walked in the house for the night.

The next morning Jimmy woke up in Cindy's bed (and no they did not do anything stupid yet you pervs) in his mind Jimmy thought where is Cindy because she was not in the bed with Jimmy. Jimmy looked around but could not find Cindy but he found somthing else. It was Cindy's diary, first Jimmy said to himself I'm not going to read this it had Cindy's personal thoughts. Then all of the sudden Cindy walked in the room with a towel around her signifing that she took a shower and saw Jimmy with diary in hand and said you know you can read it if you want Jimmy. Jimmy just stared at Cindy with a goofy grin. Cindy just said quit staring you prev. So Jimmy walked out of her room and he waited for Cindy.

As he waited he opened the diary to the last entry. It said that Cindy was confused and angry first, but she then forgave Jimmy and she wrote in her diary that she was not going to leave him for anything.

Just then Cindy walked out of the room and she was going to say: so Jimmy what are we- she was cut off because Jimmy gave her a deep kiss. Cindy pushed Jimmy off softly and said, Jimmy you know it's too early to give me a big kiss. I know but I need to because of what you wrote. Then Cindy said well we should get to school. O.K. Jimmy said and he went in Cindy's room and was going to change in his clothes that he brought. But then he said with a smile, close the door you prev. Cindy closed the door with a small giggle.

When they were all ready they came out of the house only to find Sheen, Carl and Libby with their mouths open in shock. Then Sheen then said you two slept togeather in the same house Jimmy I didn't know you were like that. Jimmy and Cindy blushed for a second, and then Cindy yelled, we didn't do anything so stop it you prevs. (god their are lot of prevs in this Fanfiction) They all went to School and when they got to class Ms. Fowl said, O.K. Class I want you to write what you did for Valentines day and who did you did it with.

Jimmy and Cindy didn't write down anything knowing it was to personal. But when Betty Quinlan came up to tell her Valentine's day, she said mine was all alone except I had some boy who I can't seem to remember looking at me with adorable look but when she looked at Jimmy his eyes were fixed on Cindy and only Cindy but when she looked at Cindy she saw she had given her a back off death glare. She then finished quickly by saying, and that was all that happen to me and she quickly got back to her seat.

After the school day ended Cindy was walking home with Jimmy and then she found Betty walking over to Jimmy and Cindy. Betty then said Cindy I just want to appolgize for what I've done, and Jimmy I hope you stay with Cindy you two are the perfect couple. Jimmy nodded while holding Cindy's hand. Then Betty said that's how it should be, well I have to go, see you later.

A/N: I liked this chapter I hope you guys did as well, please review and tell me but only good reviews. Thank you :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I love writing Jimmy Neutron/Cindy Vortex relationship fanfiction, and I hope I can get some good reviews from you all. Thanks Merry Chistmas and happy holliday's.

Oh by the way if I spell something wrong forgive me I'm Italian. Thank you and enjoy the Fanfic.

**Ch.9**

**Happy 4th of July**

After the gang graduated from middle school, they were jittery about high school but right now they were more focused on summer vacation. When 4th of July came everybody went to a summer get away log cabin for a week starting on the 4th of July. Everybody came: Jimmy and his parents, Cindy and her mom with her new boyfriend Kyle, Carl with his parents, Libby with her mom, and Sheen with his dad.

Mom are we their yet? Jimmy asked in the back of the car with Cindy. Soon Jimmy, Mrs. Neutron said. In the other car (which was a big custom made SUV able to carry like 10 people) Sheen had his head out the window trying to catch bugs in his mouth, his dad pulled him back in the car and said Sheen you need to be more respectful now that you are with your woman. Dad, we are not married yet, Sheen whined. I know that, just look at her she is perfect for you and I'll be even more happier if you get me some grand kids soon, Mr. Estevez said. Dad you need to stop, me and Libbs are just goten to our boyfriend/girlfriend stage what your asking is to much. Ok ok your right Sheen I goten carried away.

In the row in front of Sheen and his dad, was Libby and her mom they didn't hear the conversation behind them. They didn't really talk mainly they both were listening to both of their CD players for most of the trip. Carl and his parents were behind Sheen and his dad sleeping from the dramamine they had taken to prevent car sickness. Ms. Vortex and her boyfriend Kyle were up front with Kyle driving the big SUV.

Back at the Neutron's car which was leading the way with the SUV behind them, Cindy was sleeping on Jimmy's shoulder and Jimmy's head was sleeping on Cindy's head gently. Both of Jimmy's parents saw this and Mrs. Neutron said they look so adorable togeather don't they hunny? Yes they do Mr. Neutron said, Jimmy is finally starting to be a man because with every man there is a great woman with him. Mrs. Neutron said oh Hugh you are so nice at times while she grabbed his hand and weirdly but cute like Jimmy and Cindy did the same in the back seat while sleeping.

After a half an hour more of driving they finally met their destination. Jimmy and Cindy got out of the car and streched, then Cindy said wow Mrs. Neutron this place looks great. Thank you Cindy Mrs. Neutron said, we bought this place for our summer get away for the day, but this summer we want to share it with all of Jimmy's friends and our friends.

Hey Cindy come and take a look inside, Jimmy called out. Cindy came while everybody outside were talking in conversation. Cindy walked in and saw the huge cabin living room. Wow Cindy expressed, this looks cool. Yeah and the best part your mom and my mom agreed we can share the same room, Jimmy said with a grin on his face. Cindy blushed but stopped and said wait what's the catch? Well we have 2 conditions Jimmy said, one we have to be in seprate beds. That's ok with me, Cindy said. Two, Carl, Sheen, and Libby are going to sleep in the same room Jimmy said. Well, Cindy said disappoited like, I guess we can do this. Jimmy shook his head with a smile and said, hey it's going to be alright we are both going to speed this whole entire week togeather just you and me. This brought light to Cindy's face and she gave Jimmy a deep kiss hopping nobody saw it. When she broke from his face still holding eachother she said I love you Jimmy. I love you to Cindy, Jimmy said with a smile on his face.

When everybody got situated in the big cabin (I mean really big like mansion big) everybody got outside for a cook out. Libby was listening to her CD player, Sheen was fishing in the pond behind the cabin with Carl, the parents were siting down and talking while Kyle cooks hamburgers and hotdogs on the grill, and Cindy and Jimmy were away from everyone (but not to far away) sitting underneathe a tree close togeather holding hands and having a conversation.

Then Kyle called out, lunch is ready everybody sat at the picnic table and got ready to say grace (or prayers) holding hands at the table before eating when Mr. Neutron got to a part in the prayer were he said, charish our family, friends, and love one's, Cindy's hand was being thumb stroked as Jimmy's hand was holding her's this made Cindy smile. They all said amen and they all hoursed down the food fast. Oh boy good cooking Mr. Smith (Kyle's last name) Sheen said. Thanks Sheen, but you can just call me Kyle. Roger that Sheen said.

After the food they group goten ready for the water park. They drove over there but Cindy and Jimmy were in Kyle's SUV while Sheen and Libby where in Mr. and Mrs. Neutron's car. So Libby how long has Jimmy and Cindy been togeather? Mrs. Neutron asked. Libby then said almost forever they mainly fought in the first 2 years mainly for who is the smartest, but when the 3rd year came they started to show their true feelings for each other. Oh ok thanks Libby, Mrs. Neutron said with a hint of worry but it didn't really matter anymore.

When they finally got to the water park they all got changed in their swim trunks and bathing suits at the changing booths. Jimmy was wearing swim trunks, and Cindy was wearing her one piece bathing suit. The adults were just going to the lawn chairs to relax and talk, while their kid's went on the ride's they all split up but they were in groups like: Sheen, Carl, and Libby were in one group and Cindy and Jimmy were in the other. Sheen, Carl, and Libby went to the water playground while Cindy and Jimmy went to other rides. The first ride Jimmy and Cindy went on was a big water slide, when they got up the stairs waiting for hundreds of people to get on the ride before their turn, Cindy then said, Jimmy you know I'm afraid of hights. Jimmy in his mind said _oh boy not this again. _Don't worry Cindy they lines movin and we will be down the slide togeather. This confort Cindy a little but she was still scared.

When they finally got to the ride they sat in a inertube Cindy first and Jimmy behind her. They went down the slide screeming but it was screems of joy. When they finally got to the end of the slide Cindy quickly turned to Jimmy and said that was fun. Jimmy smile and asked, so what do you want to do next? Well you want to go to the lazy river? Cindy asked. Sure, Jimmy said. They went on the lazy river in seprate inertubes but they were holding hands the whole river ride. Cindy then looked at Jimmy and said this is a good trip. Jimmy replied with question in his voice, it is? Well besides our last field trip to that Valentine's park, Cindy said with blush and a smile. Jimmy then said well I'm glad I could spend any of it with you. Aww, Cindy said, how thought full as she trys to reach Jimmy with a kiss but she falls in the slow moving river. CINDY Jimmy yelled in worry but then Cindy grabbed Jimmy in the water too, they then were totally soaked in water and Cindy laughed. That's not funny Jimmy said trying not to laugh himself. Yeah it is Cindy said still laughing, then they went back in to the deep kiss she was going to give Jimmy.

When they got to the end of the river still kissing, Carl, Sheen, and Libby were their. Libby then said, alright you love birds come out of the river before we get kicked out because of you two. They broke but didn't looking Libby's way Cindy and Jimmy just stared at each others eyes and Cindy said I love you. Then they finally got out of the river holding hands.

They all left the water park with their parents to go back to the log cabin. When they got back it was getting to the evening and they all went inside to eat dinner which it was Ms. Vortex's escargot (French cooked snails, yuck!). Then everybody got out in the dark covered sky to launch fireworks while they did Cindy grabbed Jimmy's hand while everybody was watching the fireworks and kiss Jimmy in a deep french kiss and then said Happy 4th of July Jimmy. Happy 4th of July to you to Cindy.

THE END UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER :) please review, thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch.10**

**Life back home**

After the fireworks Mrs. Neutron looked at her watch and said, oh goodness me it's 10 o'clock Jimmy time for bed. Everybody giggled and snickered, even Cindy was chuckling to herself. Jimmy felt emebarassed, and whined out loud, MOM! Eventually everybody else when to bed. In the room where the kids slept Jimmy and Cindy could not sleep. Um Cindy, Jimmy whispered. Yeah, Cindy whispered back. Do you want to sleep with me on my cot? Jimmy asked. Ok, Cindy said with little joy in her voice. She walked over to Jimmy's cot trying not to wake up anybody. When she got in the cot with Jimmy, she kissed and snuggled with him and said good night Jimmy. Good night Cindy, Jimmy whispered back.

Then next morning Cindy and Jimmy were still sleeping in the cot. Then all of the sudden water fell on both of them. It was Libby and Sheen. Guys what the heck, Cindy yelled grumpy. Wake up you love birds, Libby said. Jimmy was angry too and commanded why did you have to use cold water. Well some one has to turn down the heat after last night, Sheen said. Sheen you idiot we didn't do anything last night, Cindy yelled. Sure you didn't, we heard you two togeater kissing on the same cot, Libby said. Whatever, Jimmy said. Anyways we are going back home now so get up, Libby said. Going back home what do you mean? Jimmy qestioned. Well your mom relized that she has alot of bills to take care of, and Carl's parents have work to do too, Libby said. Plus my mom and I are starting not to like this outdoors thing, Libby added. Yeah and my dad is starting to get weird so I have to take him home for his shot, Sheen said. Sheen your the one who needs a shot, Cindy said as she gets out ot the cot.

When the gang got back to Retroville, Jimmy and Cindy went to the candy bar with Sheen and Libby. Ah life back home were love birds are in love (meaning Jimmy and Cindy), evil villins try to kill us, and the ice cream is as boring as Carl, yep I'm bored Libby said.

So um, guys what do you want to do today? Jimmy asked. Then all of the sudden, Nick Dean came over to their table and said, hey guys and Cindy, and with that Cindy blushed in nervously and that got Jimmy's attention. What do you want Nick, Jimmy said aggrivated like. Well I just wanted to ask if Cindy wants to go to retroland with me Saturday, Nick said all cool and man like. Uh she is my girlfriend Nick SO BACK OFF! Jimmy screemed as he didn't care who herd. Whoa whoa man I just asked especaily after Cindy called me yesterday and asked. You what! Jimmy screemed and looked toward Cindy (well everybody was looking at Cindy after they herd the news). Um- I- I have to- um, Cindy stuttered as she quickly left the candy bar. Jimmy told Nick to get lost and never talk to Cindy ever again. Nick shrugged and said whatever and left.

CINDY POV: I ran home as fast as I could and got up to my room. I cried my eyes out and said why did I do that on our mini vacation away from home. Especially when I'm with Jimmy. I didn't realize that Jimmy was right at my door as I said that out loud to myself. I turned and was shocked to see him. He came over to me with a sad look on his face and sat next to me on my bed and asked simply, why?

I don't know, I told him. I had mixed emotions after you and Betty and- I was cut off by Jimmy as he said, didn't you beleive me when I told you that I loved you, that I'll be all yours, and that I devoted my life only to you. This made my heart stop. I buried my face in his chest and cried I'm so sorry Jimmy, as I felt his tears on the back of my neck. We stayed like this for an hour, then Jimmy said I have to go with a depression in his tone. Jimmy I called, he turned as I grab his hand, don't leave I said. With that he said I guess I can stay.

You know Cindy we both need to stop this, Jimmy said. _OH my god I hope were not breaking up_, I thought with worry. S-stop what? I asked not really wanting to know the answer. To stop with old crushes, Jimmy said. I didn't expected that one. Listen Jimmy then said, I love you and only you and I don't want us to break up or be seperated by whom we both used to like, so I asked you for reinsurence one last time Jimmy then asked looking straight in my eyes and oh god is his eyes so good looking, do you Cynthia Vortex love me?

I cried as I gave him a hug and said I love you James Neutron, no one else. Jimmy then cupped my face to look at me one more time and said thats all I wanted to hear as he kissed me like we did back at the news show last year. I guess that's that huh? I asked. Not really, Jimmy said. What do you mean? I asked. We still got the rest of our lives do we? Jimmy asked. I chuckled and said thank you Jimmy. He then held my hand and said with a smile your welcome. Then I got out a pen and paper and started to write something. Jimmy asked, what are you doing? What do you think I'm doing Neutron, I said with a hint of fake anger. He laughed as he knew what I was doing. I was writing down my devotion to Jimmy and only Jimmy, just as he did with me.

After I was done, I said there it's offical I belong to you and only to you. He laughed as he pulled out his paper which I was surprised that he still kept it after all this time. He then grabbed my hand and said I would not have it any other way, we then kissed like there was no tomorrow. The End

A/N: Well that's the end of my story, hoped all of you readers enjoyed it as much as I did, also I would like to get some good ideas for my next story. THANKS AGAIN

Sincerely: James Isaac Milliken aka JNCV Forever.


End file.
